bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr Bio Shock/BioShock Fan fiction: Jack and Tenenbaum
It was over. Fontaine was dead. Somewhere in the Welcome center, Jack Ryan walked down a corridor. He threw down an empty shotgun. A machine gun soon followed. Every other weapon he collected in his adventure through Rapture was discarded. Except of course for his wrench. This he slipped into his pocket. He made it to a bathysphere station, where he saw the graceful figure of a pretty women appear from behind a pillar. He smiled when he saw her. She was Brigid Tenenbaum, Jack's mentor and guide for the last leg of his journey. "I guess this is it, yes?" she asked. Jack liked her accent, it had a rather soothing effect on him. "Yeah, I guess so." he said. "What about those little ones?" she asked, montioning to the five little girls talking excitidly behind him. "Are we really going to the surface?" "Will I see the sun?" "Will I ''feel ''the sun?" Jack turned to them and said "Oh, don't worry, you will! Now lets all get into the submarine, I'll be there soon." The girls ran eagerly to the waiting bathysphere. He turned back to Tenenbaum. "I'm taking them with me. To live on the surface. I just thought I could give them better life up there." Tenenbaum couldn't contain herself. "Oh Jack!" she cried as she ran up and threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Jack was fazed for a second and he too put his arms on her back and returned her kiss. It was a long, passionate kiss, a way of getting out the true feelings they felt for each other during Jack's journey. The little ones in the bathysphere silently smiled and giggled at this sight. After several seconds, they broke apart, hands still wraped around each other. "Brigid," Jack began, "Why don't you come back to the surface with me? I mean, it is better than staying in this decrepit, maniac filled trash heap." Tenenbaum smiled and said "Jack. I would be honored." He went over to the Sphere, extended his hand and said "What are you waiting for?" A few months later, they walked together, hand in hand, through a park, towards a large fountain in the center of the park. "Jack," Tenenbaum began. "It was been a wonderful day. That resturaunt was fabulous and that overlook you took me to in Golden Gate park, it was... simply amazing. How can this day get better?" she asked. Jack responded "I think I may know how." With that, he faced her, knelt down on one knee, pulled a ring from his pocket and said "Brigid Tenenbaum... Will you marry me?" At first, she looked stunned, but she smiled and said "Yes." Jack got up and kissed her and people who had witnessed Jack propose cheered and clapped. Later that year, in San Francisco city hall, Jack and Tenenbaum stood across from each other, hand in hand. In front of them, a Judge was performing a wedding ceremony. "Do you, Jack Ryan, take Brigid Tenenbaum as your lawful wedded wife?" "I do" he responded. "Do you, Brigid Tenenbaum, take Jack Ryan as your lawful wedded husband?" "I do" she too responded. "Do you promise to care and love each other, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Together they responded "Yes." "You may now kiss the bride," Jack leanded foward, but Tenenbaum threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart, the room exploded into applause and cheers. They walked down the asle, cheers and applause following them out the door. It was the begining of a new life for both of them, Rapture was behind them and it was time to start over. Jack became a police officer and joined the military to fight in Vietnam in 1966. Brigid Tenenbaum, or should we say Mrs. Ryan, became a biology professor. All was well until 1968, when little girls all over the world began to disappear. Something was brewing in Rapture, and the Ryan's were about to go on a quest to stop it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts